Stealing the Light
by Bloodsong
Summary: One shot from a dark and twisted mind. Akabane has something Ginji wants, but Dr. Jackal has his own plans. Rated T. AkabaneGinji, implied GinjiNatsumi


Wheee! This is me, finally figuring out the format just in time for a one shot. Yeah. This is me also being very, very eville. Blame it on my husband. Yes, I am married. Not all fangirls are teenagers, you know! Now, where was I? Ah yes. ---------------------------------------------------------- Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers or the characters within. If I did, I'd farm them out to my friends for fangirl service. Except Akabane. He's MINE. DId I mention I was eville? Yeah. ---------------------------------------------------------- 

Success!

Satisfaction and anticipation mingled with pleasure and rushed through me. I threw back my head and laughed with delight.

Or, rather, I would have if I was anything but what I am. Jackals do not laugh, we are not hyenas. Being a Jackal, I simply stood there in my usual cocky, relaxed pose, a faint smile and flashing eyes the only betrayer of the exultation flowing through my body.

"Hello Reitai." The being in front of me was glowing with white-hot power, summoning the storm that only he can control. I could smell the sparking ozone in the air and feel the temperature drop as thunderheads boiled above us. Ginji Amano was gone, swept away by his rage at what I had done. Only Reitai, the Lightening Emperor, savior of the Limitless Fortress remained. My smirk spread just a little, revealing my sharp teeth.

"Where…is…she?" Reitai howled, electro-magnetic force twisting and whipping around him like loving snakes. I found the image strangely appropriate, given whom he spends his time with.

"She's safe. You'll see her eventually," I said calmly, taking the first steps in what would be an intricate dance. He was, quite simply, beautiful. Not like the Thread Master, who was strikingly feminine. No. Ginji could never hope to equal Kazuki in physical beauty. But this! When he shows his true self, his element sparking and snapping around him, he takes my breath away. What a pity I had to use the nubile young Natsumi as bait to bring him out.

"Akabane…" He growled, his voice echoing with the rumble of thunder overhead. I shrugged, moving closer, my scalpels already out and ready.

"Yes, dear Ginji?" I ask, emphasizing the word "dear". He growls and a snake whips towards me. I dodge effortlessly, throwing several scalpels in his direction. These are merely distractions, toys to catch his eye. He deflects them away easily and they sink into the concrete around us in a radial pattern. My eyes flash with desire as I throw several more, dancing around him, working my way to his back. He turns to face me, electricity arcing around us. I've taken precautions, his power won't hurt me unless it's a direct strike. Being burned alive by his power is a pleasant thought, but not until I have completed my mission.

"Where is she!" He shouts, eyes glowing with power. I shrug, spinning around, moving at my not inconsiderable speed to get close to him. He lashes out and I dodge all the strikes, working in concentric circles. Finally I reach my goal, mere centimeters from the heart of the storm. The thunderheads burst above us, rain falling in stinging sheets. It drenches both of us in seconds. Lightening strikes around us, once, twice, illuminating the scene in dramatic fashion. I move again, blurring in the rain, and he drops to his knees, legs numbed by carefully placed scalpels. I smirk and stand before him, three blades held firmly just under his chin. Reitai looks up at me, blue-white eyes shimmering in rage.

"Now, now, Reitai. You could have dodged those blades if you wanted to. We both know that."

"I won't let you win." He growls, neither denying or acknowledging the accusation.

"But you already have." He jerks at my firm statement, the sharp edges of my scalpels nicking the tender skin of his throat. I smirk, watching the blood slowly trickle down one blade and onto my ungloved hand. Oh yes, I was gloveless for this. Reaching out, I stroked his cheek, making him blink in surprise.

"And now, you forfeit." I bend forward at the waist and seize his lips with my own. He electrocutes me in shock and surprise, I ignore the pain for the pleasure of his firm, warm mouth. His lips part, a gasp of air I deny him as I open my own and send my tongue deep into his mouth, reveling in the taste. Another shock rocks my body and I bite his lower lip, drawing blood. I take that blood with me as I pull away. The storm rages around us, two dark souls pitted against each other. I take my blades away, making a point to lick Ginji's blood off of them before pulling them back inside my body. Casually, I point to the right. Reitai looks and sees my bait tied up to a pillar decorating the front of a nearby temple. If he hadn't been so angry, he would have seen her right away. But the thought of Ginji's precious Natsumi helpless in the clutches of the evil Dr. Jackal, well. Let's just say he wasn't thinking clearly. But no matter. The battle has been fought and won. By me. All is as it should be.

"Sayonara, dear Ginji." I tug the brim of my oversized hat and disappear into the shadows. I watch as Ginji comes back to himself, panting. He raises one hand to his lips, eyes searching the darkness. Eventually giving up, he pulls the scalpels out of his legs, stands and walks over to Natsumi, checking her over carefully as he frees her from the ropes. I can't hear their conversation, lip reading nearly impossible in the storm, which has yet to dissipate. She bandages his wounds with her own sleeves, he helps her down the steps and out of sight. I chuckle and look up at the roof of the temple. The clouds finally clear and a lone, lanky figure can be seen standing against the stars. I tip my hat to my co-conspirator and disappear into the night. Oh, he's not happy with me. I can tell. But when have I ever given a damn?


End file.
